


Тінь на Безіменній Горі

by Neitrino



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Gay Sex, Legends, M/M, stylization
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: ...
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Georgie Denbrough, Bill Denbrough/Robert "Bob" Gray
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Спочатку вона почула мелодію. І подумала, що та дзвенить, переливаючись, у неї в голові, так само як і стрекотіння цикад, шурхіт хвої під ногами, плескіт струмка.  
Але ні.  
Звук був чистим і яскравим, як для живих півтонів лісу. Штучним.  
А потім вона впізнала інструмент. Так красиво могла звучати тільки скрипка: плакати, майже людським голосом, наче переказуючи невдалу розмову.  
Вона повільно йшла на музику, таку дивну, таку недоречну в цьому місці. Сосни горіли розплавленим золотом в променях призахідного сонця, палали, як вугілля, що догоряє у багатті. І там, серед них, на прогалині між деревами, вона побачила його. Темний одяг, бліда шкіра, витончено піднесена рука зі смичком. Вона зупинилася біля краю галявини, здивовано дивлячись на нього.  
Тут не міг опинитися музикант.  
Тим більше настільки досконалий ... але думки пропали, як тільки він знову ковзнув смичком по струнах.  
Мелодія вела, змушуючи йти і підходити ближче, відчуваючи фальш, але не розуміти в чому саме. Мелодія - прекрасна і ніжна - завершилася високою нотою і вона завмерла, слухаючи, як та вщухає, зливаючись з нескінченним шелестом лісу.  
Він - чоловік чи хлопець, не вдавалось визначити - ступив з тіні дерев і вона побачила очі: неправильні, вовчі, голодні і небезпечні.  
Злі-злі.  
\- Чугайстер, - вона спробувала втекти, але гілки і гнучкі лози тут же зловили її. Перетворивши на метелика у павутині.  
Чугайстер неквапливо підійшов до неї.  
\- Я радий, що тобі сподобалася моя музика, - він картинно вклонився, артистично змахнувши смичком, і з таким же задоволенням, як і грав, легким розчерком перерізав їй горло ...  
\- Це повна н-нісенітниця! - Білл фиркнув, кутаючись у куртку. Мороз пробігав по шкірі від цієї історії, але він все одно не вірив. Не хотів вірити. - Це все к-казки, щоб діти не лазили біля підніжжя гір. Щоб їх не вбило камінням.  
Його співрозмовник шалено розсміявся. Вдавано злостиво.  
\- А ось і ні! Раз в двадцять сім років Воно спускається з Чорної гори. І заманює дурних подорожніх, що йдуть на звуки. На звуки його диявольської скрипки і пекельної мелодії.  
Беверлі охнула, а потім повільно моргнула, відганяючи картинку перед очима: ліс, спіймана дівчина, Чугайстер з вовчими очима і скрипка.  
\- Що вирішили з приводу її смерті?  
\- А? - обернулися на неї хлопці.  
\- Кажу, - розлютилася вона. - Що вирішили з приводу її смерті?  
\- Вовки розірвали, - чесно спробував згадати Річі. - Занадто багато укусів, тіло було розірвано навпіл і ноги ... не знайшли.  
\- Ага, - нудьгуючи кивнула Бев, - і хто ж тоді доніс до вас цю страшилку? Сам музика? Особисто прийшов і розповів?  
Білл повів головою і, посміхнувся тому, що майже дозволив себе провести. Так, дідько, він майже повірив, як наяву побачив темну згорблену тінь, під деревами, почув дзвінку мелодію. Можливо, у всьому була винна місцевість. Красива, яскрава, наповнена густою рослинністю і занадто глибоким чистим небом. Тут хотілося вірити в щось таке ... чарівне?  
\- Вона була не одна, - тихо сказав Едді, не відводячи погляду від багаття. - І мені похрін, вірите ви чи ні. Але вона була з братом. Він все це бачив і розповів. І про скляні очі сестри і про мелодію, він теж її чув.  
Білл автоматично обернувся в той бік, де за лісом залишилися будинки. Джорджі вдома, спить у своєму ліжку, в безпеці, далеко від вовків і моторошних привидів. Жахливо ображений на нього за те, що Білл не захотів брати його з собою на досвітки біля вогнища. В їх спонтанний похід.  
\- ... вигадки, - закінчила Бев, струснувши головою, змусивши пасма спалахнути міддю.  
\- Її брат все це бачив, - завзято повторив Едді.  
\- Чому ж тоді цей, як його? .. Чугайстер його не вбив? Чому не помітив?  
\- Оу, - простягнув Бен і, з натхненням природженого оповідача, продовжив: - чому не помітив? Помітив. І коли Чугайстер скінчив об'їдати м'ясо з правої ноги дівчини, він підійшов і сказав: «ми обов'язково зустрінемося, солоденький, не бійся, сьогодні я тебе не вб'ю. Я хочу щоб ти чекав мене. Завжди-завжди і боявся ... »  
\- А потім?  
\- А ПОТІМ ВІН ЙОГО ВКУСИВ! - гаркнув Річі і розреготався, задоволено розглядаючи злу Бев. - Так, у старого Боба великий шрам на руці. Каже Воно вигризло шматок плоті, «щоб запам'ятати його смак».  
Білл міркував, спостерігаючи за тінями серед важких гілок. Може, це все і правда казки? Ця місцевість складно-прохідна навіть для досвідчених мандрівників, тут безліч околиць, де можна сховатися пересічному вбивці. Простому маньяку-канібалу. І не було ніякої скрипки. І вовчих очей. Був просто монстр в людській шкірі.  
\- А мені от здається, що в цьому щось є. Дідусь Цепеш жив тут, - Бен знизав плечима. – Місцина підходяща.  
\- Вампірів не існує. Це все дурниці, і назви - назви квітів. Орхідей, чи що? - Стен був як завжди відчуженим і незворушним. - Які ще чутки ходять про монстра з Чорної гори?  
\- Ну, - Річі задумався. - Він з дівками трахаеться.  
\- Пф-ф-ф, який м-монстр цього не р-робить?  
\- Бев? - Річі ошкірився на Беверлі, що встала з їхнього кола. - Не ходи до вітру одна, раптом там Воно?  
Бев картинно закотила очі і, показала Річі фак, пішла в темряву.  
\- Щ-що ще розп-повідають?  
Бен насупився, насадив на прутик зефірку і простяг над вогнем.  
\- Так всяке. Що Чугайстер може перекидатися оленем. Величезним таким і з іклами. Мисливці розповідали: завалили косулю, тягнули її до траси, дивляться - такий красень воду п'є, роги чорні і важкі, сам величезний. А якраз сезон і відстріл дозволений, гріх втрачати такого. Один прицілився і тут олень р-раз пику-то і підняв. А вона вся в крові і м'ясі, шматках плоті і жер він вбитого вовка!  
\- Кабарги точно міф! - Річі фиркнув.  
\- Нє-а, - Бен надувся. - Ні в якому разі. Просто тебе зжеруть першим.  
Білл посміхнувся і похитав головою.  
\- У цих горах же ще живе Октавіо. Ягня з вісьмома ногами. І дівчинка і хлопчик, і живий і мертвий. Він п'є кров і не росте.  
Білл здригнувся, коли зашурхотіло у кущах. Повернулася Бев. І зараз її волосся стало темним, мідний блиск зник - на ліс опускалася ніч з мільярдом звуків і шорохів.  
\- Ну що? Всі страшилки скінчилися?  
Річі знову не втримався, ревниво дивлячись на те, як Бев сіла поруч з Біллом, немовби ненароком торкнувшись рукою його плеча.  
\- Раз ти блукала там одна, то всі монстри точно поховалися. Немає нікого грізніше і небезпечніше міс Беверлі! Красуні «міс Скавлет»!  
Бев беззлобно кинула в нього шишкою. Річі спіймав її на льоту і кинув у багаття.  
\- Гарна ніч, - видихнув Білл, закидаючи голову і дивлячись на яскраві зірки. У місті не могло бути такого яскравого неба, штучне і тепле світло глушило це холодне сяйво.  
\- Так, - погодився чийсь незнайомий голос. - Хороша ніч. Дуже.  
З темряви вийшов хлопець і Білл стиснув зуби, тому що Бев так сильно вчепилася в його руку, що, напевно, подряпала.  
\- Чи можна до вашого багаття? - з натяком запитав незнайомець, чомусь розглядаючи саме Білла.  
\- Т-так, - дозволив він, розуміючи, що інші абсолютно втратили дар мови. Від раптовості.  
\- Щиро дякую, - незнайомець сів поруч з Біллом і простягнув руки до вогню. - Тут холодно, а до ранку з гір зійде туман. Не радив би вам ночувати тут. Можна занедужати.  
Бев боляче стиснула руку Білла, а той невідриваючись розглядав незнайомця.  
\- У вас похід? - хлопець кинув на нього погляд і його очі на мить спалахнули жовтим вугіллям, майже помаранчевими відблисками багаття.  
\- Типу того, - посміхнувся Білл, гостро відчуваючи небезпеку, але не розуміючи чому він її відчуває від цього досить привабливого і начебто безпечного хлопця. - А ви? Ви турист? Мисливець?  
\- Полюю, так, - посміхнувся хлопець і Біллу знову не сподобалася його усмішка. Вона зовсім не підходила його погляду; така дружелюбна, красива, і приторна, що хотілося випити крижаної води, як після занадто великої порції солодкої вати. - Я Роберт, а ви? Бачу ви не місцеві.  
\- Вільгельм, - назвався Білл і, акуратно вивільнивши долоню із хватки Беверлі, простягнув руку для вітання.  
Рукостискання відчулося капканом. Немов металеві зуби з брязкотом зімкнулися над зап'ястям.  
\- Дуже приємно, Вільгельм, - з якимось передчуттям промовив Роберт. - Дивовижне ім'я. Завойовник.  
Дивний хлопець розсміявся, моторошно, але звучно. Всі мовчали, а Білл не міг відірвати погляду від одягу Роберта.  
\- Про що можуть говорити молоді люди біля багаття? Леді тут одна, отже, не про любов, - він обвів поглядом присутніх. - Можливо, ви перевіряли один одного на сміливість?  
\- Ми розповідали л-легенди, - видихнув Білл.  
\- О, чудово. Ці місця бережуть багато таємниць. Я теж знаю декілька. Повеселити вас?  
Тиша була жахливою і Білл чомусь відчув дивну ніяковість. Вони боялися цього хлопця.  
Вони: шестеро хлопців і Беверлі до мурашок під шкірою і вставшого дибки волосся боялися хлопця всього на кілька років старшого за них. Який жах.  
\- Розважте, - погодився Білл, простягаючи тому, хто назвався Робертом банку пива. - Судячи з усього, ви місцевий?  
\- О, так, - погодився Роберт, беручи запропоноване пиво, мазнувши пальцями по його зап'ястю і Білл зрозумів, що насторожує в спілкуванні - хлопець ніби забавлявся тим, що відбувалося і йому неважливо яке враження він справив чи справляє на них.  
Поблажливе заступництво - ось.  
Він зміг підібрати точне визначення, але навряд чи б зміг його вимовити вголос.  
\- А які з місцевих жахів ви вже розповіли? Ну, щоб я не повторювався?  
\- Про Чугайстра, - подала голос Бев. - І про козеня з вісьмома ногами. І про ікластого чорного оленя, який жере вовків.  
Роберт кивнув і, ковтнувши з банки, зітхнув.  
\- Відмінні історії. Від них волосся дибки, так? В такому випадку ось вам ще одна. Серед гілок ховається щось. Переховується в тінях. І нявкає жалісливо - ки-и-иць. Чекає, поки в лапи попадеться подорожній, який мав нахабство відійти так далеко від дому. Як зловить - придушить. І жилочку на шиї підчепить, смикне і життя поп'є.  
\- Знову казки про вампірів! - обурився було Бен, але осікся, коли Роберт кинув на нього погляд.  
\- Ні. Киць відпустить. Але повернеться мандрівник сам не свій. Говорити не стане. Ні живий, ні мертвий. І тільки ночами буде сидіти біля віконця і нявкати. Жалібно так, ки-и-ись. Від чого у всіх кров в жилах холоне. А вночі, що ховається в тінях, прийде. І заворожений відімкне йому двері або вікно, зробить що попросять, що накажуть. І ось тоді Воно зжере всіх.  
Неприємна тиша ще сильніше гнітила, Білл відчував дивну прохолоду від Роберта, хоча вони і сиділи біля вогнища, але його жар їх не торкався. Ридаюче скрикнула птаха, що заплуталася в гілках, і Едді вчепився в Річі, втім, тут же відпустивши його плече. Але і Річі змарнував таку прекрасну можливість пожартувати, тому що йому вперше було не весело. Дурна страшилка прийшлого хлопця добре так налякала.  
\- Ну як вам, друзі мої? - Роберт дуже моторошно посміхнувся. - Якщо не бажаєте залишитися в повній темряві - шукайте дрова. Я бачу у вас є, але їх мало. Можу допомогти. Вільгельм? Зберемо пальне?  
Білл повільно кивнув і піднявся, зазначивши, нарешті, що дрова в їх багатті дійсно майже прогоріли.  
\- Прошу, - Роберт простягнув руку в бік темної хащі. - Сухі дрова.  
\- Ми планували залишитися на всю ніч, так що так. Ви залишитеся з нами?  
Роберт кивнув.  
Вони віддалялися від багаття, і Білл відчув дивне і неприємне відчуття зради, ніхто з друзів не запропонував піти з ними. Ніхто. Хоча, може бути вони дійсно були занадто налякані?  
\- Залишуся, - поміркувавши, погодився Роберт. - По темряві спускатися до бази і до селища, або вийти до міста - самогубство. Я не розрахував час, - мило відповів Роберт на його не поставлене запитання. - І давай на «ти»? Разом же ми пили. Гарне пиво.  
\- Місцеве.  
Розмова не в'язалася. Біллу їхня розмова взагалі сприймалася збиранням осколків дзеркала або скла голими руками, спробами не порізатися.  
\- Тебе можна не питати звідки ви приїхали і чому тут? - Роберт вже тримав оберемок сухих гілок і вивчаюче дивився на Білла.  
\- Не думаю, що вам ... тобі це цікаво, - чесно зізнався Білл, тільки зараз збагнув, що вже не чує тихих голосів друзів і тріск багаття. Тільки шелест хвойного лісу, шурхіт величезних дерев, що труться у висоті верхівками одна об одну.  
Нескінченно рухомих. Переплітающихся.  
Роберт опинився зовсім близько, Білл зміг відчути його запах, запах іншої людини, такий смачний і хвилюючий. Щось невловимо привабливе.  
\- Я не хотів лякати вас або хоч якось порушити плани. Але вночі одному в лісі страшно.  
\- Я розумію. Але як т-ти взагалі опинився тут?  
Роберт зупинився, піднявши голову до зоряного неба, дивно всміхаючись половині місяця.  
\- Мені завжди здавалося, що тут чудові місця. Дикі, зловісні, але прекрасні. Знаєш, мої знайомі казали, що немає нічого більш хвилюючого, ніж нічні страхи, і вдень, на горищі старого будинку, в самій гущі лісу збирати спогади і ловити сонячних зайчиків.  
Білл ступив ближче до незнайомця, зачарований ним. Його голосом. Золотистими очима.  
\- І там навколо будинку бродить киць. Нявкає і просить ласки. Як будь-яка кішка.  
Білл моргнув, відчуваючи невагомий дотик до своєї щоки, немов пестливе і ковзаюче торкання осіннього павутиння, коли то починає літати.  
\- Тобі ж подобається ліс? І темрява? - запитав Роберт, вимовивши слова майже в губи, Білл вдихнув його дихання і прикрив очі, відповідати він не хотів.  
Або не міг? Він бажав щоб Роберт ступив ближче, всього на один крок, і зціпив його, притиснув до себе. Хотілося зрозуміти реальність це, чи? А може один із тих хвилюючих і туманних сновидінь, після яких соромно. Соромно хотіти такого.  
\- Звичайно, подобається, - муркнув Роберт, і легко поцілував куточок його рота, ніжно і тепло проводячи руками по його спині.  
Білл не здригнувся, навпаки, з готовністю притулився до незнайомця, мовчки дозволяючи йому торкатися його обличчя губами. Зігрівати серед темного тріпотливого лісу, повного моторошних істот.  
\- Я покажу тобі найкрасивіше місце. Воно трохи вище у горах. Там місяць дивиться на тебе і посміхається.  
\- Ми повинні повернутися до багаття, - прошепотів Білл, і тут же його перехопили жорсткіше, перетворюючи їх невагомі торкання губ у справжній поцілунок, глибокий, грубий і вологий.  
Зовсім не схоже на те, що було раніше. Шаленство, вони стукалися зубами і спліталися язиками і смак крові був правильним, підходив і цьому місцю і тому, що відбувалося. Він видихнув, дозволяючи цілувати себе, повів руками по його плечах, переплітаючи їх у замок на шиї. Розгублено думаючи, що їх різниця у зрості дуже значна. Це було неправильно, йшло врозріз з усіма нормами, яких Білл ніби як дотримувався. Він думав, що буде цілувати дівчину. І вона буде нижче його. У підсумку ж він в темному лісі дозволяв ледь знайомої людини терзати його губи.  
\- Тобі не потрібно повертатися. Ніхто, крім тебе, не пішов. Всі бояться. Але ти дуже сміливий, - видихнув Роберт, ведучи долонями по його спині, натискаючи на поясницю.  
Потім і зовсім підхопив його під стегна, і притиснув до найближчого стовбура дерева, дозволяючи Біллу стиснути ноги на його поясниці в зовсім розпусному жесті. Цілуватися стало зручніше. А вся ситуація - ще більш неправильною.  
\- Або ти хочеш повернутися? - Роберт так добре стиснув зуби на його шиї, так що Білл вчепився в його волосся, не дозволяючи відсторонитися.  
\- Мені потрібно повернутись. Нам потрібно повернутись.  
\- Вірно, - погодився Роберт, відсторонюючись, і розглядаючи закинуте лице Білла, гарячково блискучі очі. - Нас і так не було занадто довго. Раптом нас підуть шукати?  
Він знову притиснувся губами до беззахисно відкритої шиї і, нарешті, повернув Білла на землю.  
До вогнища вони повернулися буквально через десять хвилин з оберемками міцних сухих гілок.  
\- І чому ж принесли паливо тільки ми? - посміхнувся Роберт. - Відважні юнаки побоюються залишати коло світла?  
Білл обвів поглядом друзів і підкинув пару гілок у вогонь.  
Беверлі знову вчепилася в руку Білла і він, не замислюючись, машинально погладив її тонкі пальці. Не помітив погляд яким подивився на цей несвідомий жест Роберт.  
Хлопці перемовляючись, розійшлися в різні боки за хмизом. Дрова - саме великі розколоті сокирою - у них були припасені на ніч. Та й без багаття б вони не замерзли, але так було затишніше.  
\- Ви залишитеся з нами? - запитала Беверлі Роберта, той моргнув і відволікся від розглядання палаючого вогню.  
\- Залишуся, спасибі за запрошення, - чемно відповів він.  
І, перш ніж Беверлі встигла сказати, що ніхто його взагалі-то не запрошував, Білл потягнувся торкнутися його плеча.  
\- У нас немає зайвого спальника. Тобі буде холодно.  
\- Я сподівався ти запросиш мене в свій, - безсоромно посміхнувся Роберт, прекрасно розуміючи, що розбив всі таємні плани рудого дівча опинитися там.  
\- Ми можемо спати по черзі? - Білл розсміявся, намагаючись розрядити обстановку. - Ну ... хтось же повинен стежити за багаттям?  
\- Думаю, першими будемо не ми, - Роберт фиркнув. - А хлопці, які бояться залишитися в темряві.  
Мовчання перестало бути затишним, але Беверлі продовжувала тулитися до Білла.  
\- Я пам'ятаю ще легенди, - тихо почала вона. - Про те, якщо запросити того, що підійшов вночі до багаття - ким би він не був - він не має права нашкодити людям. І якщо виявиться нечистю, зобов'язаний захистити від інших створінь із ночі.  
\- Все так, - кивнув Роберт, чомусь сумно. - Але насправді думаю витоки цієї легенди - горезвісна «помилка того, що вижив». Але, панове, вважаю, всі ви втомилися. Як і я.  
\- Так, треба вже влаштовуватися. Або завтра нічого не встигнемо, - Бен заметушився першим.  
Білл глянув на нервову Бев і м'яко посміхнувся, звільняючи руку, відходячи до рюкзака. Він встиг вибрати відмінне місце, в міру віддалене, як від занадто яскравого зараз багаття, так і від темного лісу. І спиною відчув чужу присутність, то, що Роберт пішов за ним. З ним. До нього.  
\- Я допоможу, ти не проти?  
\- Н-ні, не проти, - зміг сказати Білл, ідіотське серце заходилося в гуркоті і передчутті того, як вони будуть лежати в одному спальнику, такому вузькому і тісному, торкатися один одного, переплітатися ногами, Роберт вклинить своє коліно між його стегнами і він зможе тертися об нього. Доторкаючись.  
\- Вільгельм? Ти дійсно «Вільгельм»? - Роберт знову невловимо швидко торкнувся до його волосся. - Може «Білл»? Воно більш тобі личить.  
\- Як більш подобається, - прошепотів Білл, спішно розгортаючи спальник.  
\- Сон під зірками. Дивлюся, ви навіть не потурбувалися наметами, - продовжував муркотіти Роберт. - Кажуть, вони не зайві. Раптом дощ?  
\- За прогнозом дощу тиждень не буде, - Білл озирнувся, розглядаючи, що друзі теж розтягнули спальники і їх велика група розбилася на «клани»: Річі був з Едді, бо Тозіер точно вирішив полякати Едді ще й додатково; Стен ліг сам, на самоті, і, як Білл припускав, буде довго розглядати небо вслухаючись в вигуки місцевих птахів; Беверлі залишилася в компанії Бена і Майкла, вони тихо перемовлялися про щось.  
\- Вільгельм?  
Білл здригнувся від дотику до плеча.  
\- Лягаєш?  
\- Забирайся першим, я слідом. Так буде зручніше. Мабуть?  
Роберт слухняно ковзнув в спальник першим, вдоволено витягаючи і дивлячись на Білла. Очікуюче? Той глибоко вдихнув повітря, наповнений запахом сосен і димом багаття і забрався в теплу тісноту. Руки Роберта обвилися навколо нього.  
\- Хочеш, покажу тобі стару і зруйновану обсерваторію? На вершині гори.  
\- Хочу, - відразу ж бездумно погодився він. - А що там?  
\- Темрява і самотність, - прошепотів Роберт, сильніше втиская його в себе, Білл відчував його пальці на своїй поясниці, що забираються під сорочку, такі теплі, майже гарячі. Або це йому тепер холодно?  
\- Ти зникнеш вранці, - Білл був у цьому впевнений. - І я більше ніколи тебе не побачу.  
Роберт підняв руку, перехоплюючи його зручніше, майже поклав на себе, зарився пальцями у волосся, палко зітхнув в шию.  
\- Ми побачимося. Я обіцяю тобі, Вільгельм. Рано чи пізно.  
\- Не хочу чекати, - Білл повозився, влаштовуючи ногу між стегон Роберта, втискаючись в нього членом.  
\- Оу, милий, ти так відчайдушно бажаєш бути ближче, - прошепотів незнайомець, погладжуючи його поясницю. - Тоді ...  
Білл проскавчав, притискаючись губами до губ Роберта.  
Він не думав ні про що. Ні про що конкретне. Знав, що Роберт так само несподівано зникне, але йому хотілося бути з ним, нехай хоч так, хоч один єдиний раз. І нехай це, для такого як він, нічого не означає. Цілковито. Білл, був упевнений, що таких захоплених хлопчиків у їх раптового і непроханого гостя, як бруду.  
\- ...почекаємо поки всі заснуть? - багатообіцяюче прошепотів Роберт. - І тоді ми з тобою займемося сексом. І будемо трахатись так довго, як тільки ти побажаєш.  
Білл відчув солодке тремтіння, вже не в змозі дочекатися, поки всі заснуть. Роберт гладив його, стискаючи сідниці, так багатообіцяюче притиснувши до себе.  
\- Роберт.  
\- М-м-м?  
Білл тихенько заскиглив, потираючись ниючим членом об його стегно.  
\- Я не можу…  
\- Що? Чому? - здивувався Роберт. - Що не так? Ми обидва хлопці, ніхто не «залетить», чого ти боїшся? Що мила руденька тобі не дасть?  
Роберт волого лизнув його в шию і Білл сильніше стиснув пальці на його плечах.  
\- О, вона дасть, просто помани, і дасть. Особливо якщо ти скажеш, про те, як привабливі юнаки. Красуня захоче перетягнути тебе в ряди «правильних» хлопців. Так Так Так. Небом та зірками клянусь, Вільгельм.  
\- Небо і зірки, якого біса я так хочу тебе?  
Руки Роберта сковзнули під толстовку Білла, пестячи теплу шкіру.  
\- Ми не можемо, тому що ніхто не спить, - занив Білл.  
\- Це не біда. Поки що ми можемо зайнятися чимось не менш розпусним, але точно менш шумним.  
\- Чим саме? - запитав Білл.  
\- А як ти думаєш, Вільгельм? - Роберт легко огладіл його член, крізь тканину джинси, і Білл майже схлипнув, але Роберт тут же притулився губами до його рота, глушачи стогін. Потім смикнув блискавку, запускаючи руку під тканину, гладячи його, стискаючи і проводячи рукою вгору і вниз.  
Білл бездумно втиснувся в нього, шумно дихаючи в шию, неконтрольовано здригаючись від сильних і хвилюючих рухів руки Роберта. Це було так гаряче і чомусь дуже соромно. Білл ледь дихав, проштовхуючи розпечене повітря в легені силоміць.  
\- Так, тобі добре, - шепнув Роберт, набираючи темп, так феєрично пестячи голівку великим пальцем. - Такий слухняний хлопчик. Я хотів би бути з тобою там, де нікого немає. Щоб ти стогнав у голос.  
Білл відчув, як Роберт розтирає по його члену предсім’я, тому що він хотів, хотів його. І був так відчайдушно близько від того, щоб кінчити. Але таких - нехай і неймовірно гарячих і розпусно-відвертих - дотиків не вистачало. І він балансував на межі. Божевілля, бажання, гарячкової спраги сексу. Він вже сам хотів запропонувати Роберту назад піти в ліс і там на пружній і м'якій хвої зайнятися цим. Сексом. Всім, чим Роберт забажає.  
\- О, ні, - немов підслухавши його думки, тихо розсміявся подорожній. - Ми займаємося цим тут. Я хочу, щоб тобі було тепло і зручно.  
Білл зашипів, смикаючи штани Роберта, намагаючись неслухняними пальцями розстебнути їх, торкнутися багатообіцяюче твердого члена. Роберт не квапив його, але теж швидко допомагав знімати з себе одяг. Тепер в спальнику було жарко і Білл неуважно подумав, що до ранку вони точно замерзнуть. Чи ні?  
Роберт ривком перекинув його, тепер накриваючи своїм тілом зверху. Білл глухо застогнав у власні притиснуті до обличчя руки, відчути гаряче, сильне і важке тіло Роберта, що так добре притискало його до землі, відчути себе безпомічним і належним йому ... так добре. Він прогнувся в поясниці і, відверто пропонуючи себе, потерся задом об член Роберта. О, Білл його відчував. Відчував, який він твердий, гарячий і ... він ткнувся обличчям в свої долоні і тихо простогнав, намагаючись підняти стегна, посилити дотик.  
\- Ти так хочеш мене, - Роберт трохи змістився, ковзаючи членом між його сідниць. - Це приємно.  
Білл кусав себе за пальці, боячись, що почне благати взяти його на повний голос. Пальці Роберта погладили його губи, окреслюючи контури і протиснулись у рот.  
\- Оближи, - наказав він, повільно вилизуючи його шию, легко прихоплюючи зубами шкіру на загривку, жарко видихаючи у волосся. Білл слухняно вилизував його пальці, абсолютно чітко знаючи, що тепер Роберт робитиме.  
Що вони будуть робити.  
Роберт трахне його прямо зараз. Прямо тут, в цьому темному моторошному лісі, де страхи літають у гілках, а сови зовсім не ті, ким здаються.  
\- Вони спостерігають, - видихнув Роберт, ковзнувши пальцями між його губ. - У цих древніх лісах є місце, назване Білим вігвамом, на рідкість сумне вмістилище щасливих душ, що танцюють під удари там-тамів. А є і Чорний Вігвам, де мешкає давнє зло.  
Білл сильніше стиснув зуби на його пальцях, вслухаючись в переривчастий подих.  
\- І в пітьмі звичайно ж веселіше? - не втримався Білл, виштовхуючи язиком його пальці.  
\- Звісно, веселіше, - Роберт сильніше втиснув його в землю, фіксуючи, і Білл вп'явся зубами у власну долоню, щоб не шуміти, що не стогнати від того, як плавно і добре тепер його гладять і розкривають.  
\- Там приймають кожного і звуть приєднатися до веселощів.  
Білл ковтнув слину зібравшуся в роті, відчуваючи, як зникли пальці і член Роберта повільно проштовхнувся, змусивши затримати дихання.  
\- Такий гарячий, Біллі ... - Роберт легко прикусив мочку його вуха. - Як я і уявляв.  
Білл піддався назад, прагнучи сильніше відчути його в собі, мимоволі стискаючись і розуміючи, що він стогне, на видиху, але цілком чутно. Він сильніше стиснув зуби на своїй руці, вранці там з'явиться синець. Можливо, це, і тільки це залишиться йому нагадуванням, що все йому не наснилося.  
Роберт рухався повільно і з відтяжкою, то даючи йому звикнути, то цілеспрямовано зводячи з розуму, щоб Білл остаточно загубився у власних бажаннях. Всього було одночасно багато і мало. Білл хотів більше, сильніше, щоб Роберт брав його швидко, змушуючи кричати. Водночас не хотілося, щоб їх почули.  
Не хотілося порушити чари цієї моторошної ночі.  
Нехай свідками їх веселощів і божевілля залишаються сови. І ті, хто ховається в тінях. Біллу марилися червоні драпіровки, можливо, це були лише відблиски від багаття на тканини спальника.  
\- Не думай. Звільни свої думки.  
Слова вдруковувались у шкіру, як гарячкові поцілунки, такі ж розпусні і приємні.  
Білл заплющив очі, залишаючи тільки слух і дотик, тому що більшого йому не було потрібно. Відчувати, як Роберт, тепер ніби почувши його думки, змінив ритм, рухи сповільнилися ще сильніше, проте кожен поштовх протягував його по землі. Тепер Роберт трахав його саме так, як йому того хотілося: сильно і не залишаючи можливості думати про що-небудь, крім члена, що рухається в ньому .  
Білл вчепився в нещасний спальник, відчуваючи пальцями, що стали раптом надчуттєвими, грубу тканину і зашипів, коли Роберт потягнув його трохи вверх, змушуючи підвестися, ковзаючи теплою долонею по члену.  
\- Боже ... - Білл вчепився в грубу тканину зубами, штовхаючись в таку приємну долоню. - Швидше.  
Роберт слухняно прискорився і Білл кінчив тільки від того, як той з риком, стиснув зуби на його плечі. Сильно і боляче, майже вириваючи його з оргазмічного марева і в той же час навпаки ще сильніше штовхаючи його туди.  
Білл лежав, намагаючись повернути собі хоч якісь відчуття. Виходило погано. Хіба що він відчував, як Роберт м'яко і ніжно злизує кров з його плеча.  
Білл застогнав, намагаючись повернутися, і вляпався рукою у власну сперму.  
\- Блядь. Тепер тут мокро, - видихнув він.  
Роберт тихо розсміявся в його шкіру і легко куснув за вухо.  
\- Ну, не тільки тут. Але ми вчинимо, як справжні чоловіки - почекаємо поки підсохне і будемо спати.  
\- Це огидно. Вона б-бридка, - Білл зойкнув, коли Роберт взяв його руку, жадібно вилизуючи пальці. - Н-не варто. Інакше я з-знову ...  
Його випадковий коханець розсміявся, поправляючи їх одяг.  
\- Ми обов'язково повторимо. І, повір мені, не один раз. А поки що спи.  
І Білл зрозумів, що його затягує у вир приємної дрімоти. Незважаючи ні на що. Це було так класно, спати в теплому м'якому спальнику, не одному, затишно притискаючись до гарячого і сильного тіла, прислухаючись до глухих ударів його серця.  
\- Спи, - Роберт продовжував його гладити і торкатися, але вже без тієї лютої хіті і випалюючого кисень бажання. - Спи. Завтра буде довгий день.

***

Вранці Білла розбудила Беверлі. Так ... грайливо. Лоскотала його щоку довгою зірваної травичкою, чекаючи поки він перестане роздратовано відмахуватися і відкриє очі.  
\- Доброго ранку, - вона посміхалася йому. - Ти виспався?  
\- Так, - Білл не зміг не посміхнутися у відповідь.  
Беверлі знову провела травичкою по його щоці.  
\- А де? .. - він повільно сів, відчуваючи ранковий озноб.  
\- Він пішов ще до світанку. Подякував за компанію і сказав: йому вже час.  
Білл зітхнув і потягнувся. Частково йому було сумно, що його випадковий коханець так швидко зник. Але він ж, начебто, і не обіцяв нічого. Та й Білл сам - як йому здавалося тоді - хотів нічого не зобов'язуючого сексу. Розійтися, щоб більше ніколи не зустрітися. Так що ж змінилося тепер?   
Все і нічого.  
\- Просив попрощатися з тобою за нього, - тихо продовжила Беверлі і Білл скинувся, жадібно слухаючи її слова. - Сказав, що не хотів тебе будити вранці.  
Вона мило примружилася.  
\- Я б теж не захотіла тебе будити вранці, ти занадто милий, коли спиш.  
Білл зніяковів, відводячи погляд. Беверлі розсміялася.  
\- Я ж кажу, милий. Ну що, зараз потрібно ...  
\- Ви тільки подивіться! - схвильований голос Бена пролунав звідкись зліва. - Чорт забирай, це огидно!  
Білл поспішно піднявся, обсмикуючи одяг, сподіваючись, що на ньому не залишилося слідів нічного божевілля. І поспішив на голос друга.  
І побачив.  
Жахливу, матір його, жуть.  
Частина лісу була бордово-чорної, тепер він міг не тільки побачити, а й вдихнути цей запах згорнутої і розпочавшей гнити крові. Шматки плоті, ніби роздерті диким звіром, були порозкидані по всій галявині. Йому на щоку щось холодно капнуло, він машинально обтер, відчуваючи маслянисту в'язкість під пальцями, і підняв голову.  
Беверлі зойкнула, відтягуючи його у вбік.  
Прямо над ними, насаджена на гілку висіла голова оленя. Рогата і велика. Величезні, все ще вологі, красиві очі мертво дивилися кудись у далечінь. Але сильніше лякало те, що паща цій істоти була вовча. Ікла і гострі, навіть на вигляд, зуби.  
\- Блядь, цього не може бути.  
Білл озирнувся, слова вимовив Річі.  
\- Це йобаний кабарга!  
\- Ти зовсім здурів? - Бен нервово посміхнувся. - Просто якийсь збоченець розчленував нещасну тваринку і вставив йому в пащу вовчі ікла. Чорт! Білл, а не твій це новий дружок?  
Білл стис зуби.  
\- Н-но, як бачиш, його т-тут немає.  
Білл пошукав палицю, щоб збити голову. Йому було необхідно перевірити: справжні ікла у потвори чи ні?  
\- Що ти робиш? - розгубилася Беверлі.  
\- Т-те, що необхідно. Я не вірю у всю цю н-нісенітницю. І згоден, що ікла фальшиві. Але буду переконаний тільки коли сам побачу і доторкнусь.  
Річі, без зайвих слів, що було ще куди більш лякаюче, взявся допомагати йому.  
Решта тільки дивилися. Та ще й відійшли трохи.  
\- Не клади руку йому у пащу, - розумно попередив Едді і, на підняті брови Білла у немом запиті, пояснив: - Воно може вкусити і після смерті. І це не магія або містика. Фізіологія. Щелепні м'язи одні з найдужчих.  
Білл фиркнув і, прицілившись, метнув палицю в жахливо вискалену морду. Голова хитнулася і з м'яким, глухим стуком впала в хвою. Річі обережно наблизився до неї, також, палицею перевертаючи. Мабуть, від удару об землю щелепи зімкнулися, прикусивши темний язик. Виглядало гротескно-смішно.  
\- Вона справжня, - тихо прошепотів Річі. - Я звідси бачу.  
Але Білл про всяк випадок відвів шкіру, оголюючи темні ясна. Щелепа належала оленю.  
Оленю з вовчими іклами.  
\- Пиздец, - видихнув він і постукав нігтем по найближчому зубу. - Що робимо? Ви ж розумієте, що нам ніхто не повірить? Якщо ми не принесемо голову в місто.  
\- Мені все одно, - тут же висловився Стен. - Мені все одно, що такі чудовиська існують. Нести це я не збираюся і вам не раджу. Взагалі краще забути про те, що ми бачили і далі вірити, що це чийсь тупий жарт. Спроба налякати нас.  
\- Вийшло, - прошепотіла Бев. - Мені страшно.  
\- Навіть якщо і брати її, - висловився Майкл. - Кому ми її покажемо? У поліції з нас просто посміються. Який-небудь службі тварин? Я жодної не знаю.  
Білл кинув погляд на дуже бліду Беверлі і в один стрибок опинився поруч з нею, підтримуючи під руку.  
\- Т-тобі погано?  
Вона перевела на нього блискучі очі і похитала головою.  
\- Тут смердить. Мене нудить. Може, повернемося в табір, зберемося і підемо?  
Білл кивнув і махнув друзям.  
\- Ти виглядаєш нездорово. Точно все в порядку?  
\- Оленяча голова з іклами і гірлянда з кишок, що стікає кров'ю, - вона похитала головою. - Мене нудить від усього цього. Я хочу додому. Ми все одно планували піти.  
Вони швидко збиралися, в поспіху, знаючи, що забудуть більшу частину не особливо потрібних речей. І вже на дорозі, на одному зі спусків-перевалів до неї, Беверлі взяла Білла за руку. Невпевнено переплела їх пальці.  
\- Думаю про те, що це так дивно.  
\- Те, що м-ми побачили?  
Беверлі заперечливо похитала головою.  
\- Те, що цієї ночі ми нічого не чули. Ось це страшно. Щось страшне і величезна рвало на частини таке ж страшне чудовисько. А ми нічого не чули і спали буквально в парі кроків від усього цього. І все це в приголомшуючий тиші. Абсолютному вакуумі. Як таке можливо?  
Білл потиснув плечима, прислухаючись. Все і зараз було тихо. Неправильно. Не співали птахи, не гудів вітер в гілках. Немов навколо не було повітря, щоб передавати звук.  
Але ж вони дихають?  
\- Може, це щось сезонне? - він обережно притримав Беверлі, не даючи їй зісковзнути з каменю. - Це ж гори.  
\- У цих горах водяться олені з вовчими зубами, - видихнула Беверлі.  
\- Ось побачиш, як т-тільки ми повернемося в місто, все забудемо, постараємось з-забути про те, що сталося. І ніхто більше не говоритиме про те, що зуби у того оленя були справжні. Ми всі опинимось розрізненими в цьому кошмарі.  
\- Я б хотіла не пам'ятати, - погодилася Беверлі, задумливо закушуючи губи і роздивляючись небо. - Просто, розумієш, не хочеться вірити в те, що раз існує цей кошмарний олень, то і інші жахи, також, цілком реальні. І Чугайстер, і Навь, і ...  
Вона обірвала себе.  
Іншу частину шляху додому ніхто не розмовляв про ці події.


	2. Chapter 2

Вдома Білла чекали батьки, знервовані ...  
Зв'язка в тому урочищі не було. Або був, но не дуже добрий. І майже всі їхні мобільники на добу перетворилися в «чорні дзеркала».  
... і ображений брат.  
Тому що Біллі не взяв його з собою.  
Опівдні Білл, втомлений від показових страждань Джорджі, зловив його і тримав доти, поки брат, надутий і похмурий, не заспокоївся і не почав лоскотати його.  
\- Ти вредний! Вредний, я теж хотів до лісу!  
Білл похитав головою, жахаючись того, як могла би злякатися дитина при вигляді зубастого оленя.  
\- Я з-зводжу тебе на ярмарок. Обіцяю. Як бачиш, ми повернулися раніше.  
І Джорджі змінив гнів на милість.  
\- Обіцяєш?  
\- Т-так, - протягнув Білл, гладячи його волосся і намагаючись не сміятися.  
Лоскоту він не боявся, але саме Джорджі - і тільки Джорджі - вмів робити так, що все-таки було смішно і лоскотно.  
\- Ходім. Ти точно хочеш піти зі мною, а не з батьками?  
\- Точно, - Джорджі заглянув йому в очі. - Тому що з тобою буде Беверлі.  
\- Вона тобі подобається?  
Джорджі зморщив ніс і фиркнув.  
\- Мені не подобаються дівчата. Але вона нормальна.  
Білл розсміявся і кинув погляд за вікно. На вулиці згущувались сірі хмари. Чи не за прогнозом. З’явилось неприємне передчуття - їх нічний гість в черговий раз мав рацію.  
\- Дощовик, - він підштовхнув брата до вішалки. - Раптом п-піде дощ?  
Біля підніжжя гір погода мінялася майже так само стрімко, як і на висоті. І парасолька в цих місцях ніколи не була зайвою, але Джорджі був настільки активним, що вона втрачала будь-яку цінність.  
Та і колір. Чим яскравіше, тим краще. Джорджі довго обурювався «курчачими» забарвленням і погодився тільки після того, як Білл сказав що цей дощовик йому вибрав він.  
\- Батьки підійдуть ввечері, - говорив Білл, застібаючи його дощовик, і роздумуючи: брати парасольку чи ні? Більша частина ярмарки все одно була критою, тобто сильно не змокнеш, а тягатися з парасолею не хотілося.  
Джорджі схопив його за руку і широко посміхнувся.  
\- Встигнемо накататися. Хочу на каруселі!  
Сирими вулицями, не звично вогкими та сірими для середини літа, вони дійшли до центру, де на старій площі розкинувся ярмарок, царство світла і веселощів. Вони зустріли Бев і її майже відразу кудись потягнув Едді, але вона обіцяла знайти їх пізніше.  
Джорджі тягнув Білла до каруселей і випросив солодку вату. І поки Білл чекав, коли карусель спинить свій хід, він почув. Почув мелодію.  
Обернувся, намагаючись змусити себе повірити в те, що це лише випадковість.  
Десь зовсім поруч плакала скрипка, перебиваючи веселі переливи музики з маленьких наметів.  
Білл сильніше схопив за руку Джорджі, охнувшего від того, як зведені судомою пальці стиснулись на його зап'ясті, котрий спочатку питав його куди вони йдуть, а потім перестав. Але Білл його не чув, тільки мелодію. Таку гарну і неможливо чарівну. Реальний світ, з вологою бруківкою і натовпами снуючих людей танув, залишаючи у фокусі тільки звук.  
І Білл нарешті побачив самого скрипаля.  
На невеликому підвищенні стояв хлопець, в класичному національному вбранні - рука зі скрипкою піднята так високо, що лиця не розгледіти - настільки детально виконаним одязі, навіть дивним здавалося, що це всього лише репліка. Яскравий і широкий червоний пояс, перетворював хлопця на подобу порцелянових фігур. Тонкі, дзвінкі, крихкі і неймовірно привабливі.  
Музика огортала фігуру граючого, обтікала, як вода зісковзує зі статуй фонтанів. І Білл не міг відвести погляд від музиканта, що настільки зухвало заволодів його увагою. Він плив, гойдався на хвилях хиткого миру навколо.  
Скрипаль відвів смичок і знову торкнувся ним струн. Білл бачив тонкий пил каніфолі, що розвіялася за вітром.  
Він більше не тримав Джорджі за руку.

***

Мабуть, брат пішов на карусель, там десь в натовпі була Беверлі і Едді, їм не буде нудно. Совість спробувала пробудити його, але він не хотів нічого і нікого - тільки мелодію. Білл майже розплакався від наступної як обухом вдарившої думки - будь-яка мелодія закінчиться. І ця теж ...  
І вона завершилася, скрипка простогнала в останній раз і цей високий і чистий звук розчинився в небі.  
Білл закліпав, зрозумівши, що жадібно дивиться на скрипаля, а той картинно і показово відвів руку зі смичком, на секунду неприємно нагадавши якусь комаху, на кшталт богомола, і вклонився, так картонно і безсило, наче відпущена ляльководом маріонетка.  
І, в наставшій після тиші хвилі шуму від оплесків і вигуків, Білл зрозумів, що перед ним Роберт. Правда у гримі та з цікавим візерунком на обличчі.  
Той посміхнувся і ще раз легко вклонився аплодуючому натовпу. А потім глянув прямо на Білла і його очі спалахнули. Як застигла соснова смола на заході сонця - теплим янтарем. Але за мить колір змінився. Від благородного темного від перейшов до світлого, штучного, пластмасово-жовтого кольору дощовика Джорджі.  
Але не встиг Білл злякатися, як Роберт моргнув, мара зникла, і скрипаль помахав йому рукою, легко пробираючись крізь захопленний натовп.  
\- Сподобалося?  
У Білла просто не було слів. Він хотів почути цю мелодію ще раз. Ще сотні разів і йти за нею.  
\- Так, сподобалося, - прошепотів Білл і збрехав, бо це бліде слово ніяк не відображало його захвату.  
І божевільного задоволення від музики.  
\- Так ти музикант? Не мисливець.  
Роберт красиво і майже сором'язливо відвів погляд і Білл замилувався його віями. Інтригуючою тінню, можливо від гриму.  
\- Скажімо так, я музикант-мисливець, - хижо посміхнувся він, майже кровожерливо.  
Роберт закусив губи, так еротично, що Білл залип на них, тільки зараз збагнувши - вони нафарбовані. І задумався який же смак у цієї фарби.  
\- Не хочеш загубитися? - Роберт схилився до нього, сковзнувши щокою по вилиці. - Загубитися зі мною? Тут є багато відокремлених місць, де нас ні за що не знайдуть, Вільгельм.  
\- Але я т-тут з братом ... - Білл приголомшено подивився навкруги, вишукуючи поглядом жовтий дощовик. - Він д-десь тут.  
Роберт посміхнувся і легко торкнувся пальцями щоки.  
\- Ми ненадовго. Упевнений, твій брат в надійних руках когось із твоїх друзів. Ходім. Карнавал не буде тривати вічно.  
І Білл почути не вимовлене: «Я не зможу бути тут вічно».  
Роберт легко торкнувся його руки, зовсім простим і нічого не значущим жестом, просто стиснув пальці на його зап'ясті, лоскотно погладив.  
\- Ходімо зі мною? - Роберт відсторонився і завмер, чекаючи рішення. І, посміхнувшись, додав те, від чого Білл не зміг би відмовитися, тепер не зміг би: - Я зіграю для тебе.  
І Білл пішов за ним, забувши про все на світі, міцно тримаючи за руку, зіштовхуючись плечима з оточуючими, які немов перешкоджали їм.  
\- Не хвилюйся. Я не відпущу тебе.  
Білл здригнувся. Так він завжди говорив Джорджі.  
\- З ним все буде добре. Він в надійних руках. З ними з усіма все буде добре, - якось відсторонено продовжив Роберт. - І з нами теж. Звичайно ж.  
\- Ти т-так красиво граєш, - Білл зручніше перехопив за його руку і Роберт, мельком озирнувшись, посміхнувся йому.  
\- Ти теж вмієш грати.  
\- Т-так, - погодився Білл, не розуміючи, коли це він встиг розповісти про власне музичне минуле. Мабуть встиг. - Але не на скрипці.  
\- Рояль цікавіше, - вони вийшли з натовпу і тепер Роберт міг не тягнути його за собою, закриваючи тілом від людського потоку. - На роялі можна зіграти партію для будь-якого інструменту. Так ідеально.  
Білл зупинився, навколо були декорації: плетені, водяні і вітряні млини.  
Роберт в цьому оточенні, навіть з розфарбованим обличчям виглядав дивно, гармонічно.  
\- Млин або сінник? - світським тоном поцікавився Роберт.  
\- Млин? - обережно припустив Білл і Роберт втягнув його в стилізоване приміщення, де в повітрі витали пилинки і пахло щойно зрізаним деревом.  
\- Як думаєш, ми досить романтичні для сексу на купі мішків?  
Був би цей млин справжнім - купа мішків в кутку навряд чи представляла з себе хоч щось привабливе. Але тут, в штучному світі вони були чистими і м'якими.  
\- О, так, - погодився Білл, тепер знаючи, що він може не боячись поглядів або засудження притиснутися до Роберту. Той виглядав так гармонійно і правильно - красиво - належав цьому світові і місцю. І тільки Білл був елементом, що вибивається з системи. Не з того часу.  
\- Як думаєш? - запитав він, мимоволі передражнюючи Роберта, жадібно чіпляючись за його плечі, ковзнув губами по щоці, сцеловивая його грим, відчуваючи його смак. - Ким ми були в минулому? В ті часи?  
\- О, це дуже легко. Я був блазнем, ярмарковим клоуном, - Роберт втиснув його в себе. - А ти хлопчиськом, який прийшов на виставу. Прийшов і залишився. Застиг у часі разом зі мною. Як муха в бурштині.  
Білл проскуліл і зарився пальцями у волосся Роберта, відчайдушно цілуючи його, дивно відчуваючи те, що ці слова, яки абсолютно не викликають довіри, дико збуджують.  
Роберт повалив його на мішки, шматуя губами шию, змушуючи безпорадно стогнати.  
\- Що ти хочеш? - слова Роберта так солодко туманили свідомість.  
\- Тебе, - примружився Білл, - я хочу тебе. Неважливо як.  
\- М-м-м, - простягнув Роберт, вже ковзнувши рукою під його одяг, несильно царапнув спину, втиснув в себе, дозволяючи неконтрольовано потертися членом об своє стегно. - Можу посперечатися, що та мила руденька ще не балувала тебе мінетом?  
І Білл тільки уявив яскраві, червоні від гриму губи Грея на своєму члені і заскиглив.  
\- Хочеш?  
Білл ковтнув зібравшуся у роті слину, і уривчасто кивнув, часто дихаючи.  
\- Хочу.  
Роберт сковзнув униз по його тілу, задираючи футболку, торкаючись губами шкіри, залишаючи криваво-червоні сліди. Білл схлипнув, підштовхуючи коханця нижче. Роберт фиркнув, але слухняно розстебнув його джинси.  
\- Нетерплячий.  
\- Просто ти такий ... такий, - Білл обірвав себе, не встигнувши вимовити слово «чарівний».  
З іншої сторони не образливого еквівалента до слова «стрьомний» теж не було. Має ж бути щось посередині?  
Воно звучало неправильно, не підходило до ситуації і в той же час Роберт був саме - чарівним. З ним він немов бачив ту саму тонку грань світів, яка тончала, стала найлегше одного-єдиного листа з книги. І він міг би пройти за грань, це майже не вимагало ніяких зусиль. І він знав це.  
І Роберт теж, тому що посміхнувся чомусь своєму і, опустивши погляд, що знову став бурштиновим, легко торкнувся губами його члена. Білл зашипів, намагаючись стримати бажання почати вбиватися в цей гарячий рот. Роберт відсасивав ґрунтовно, брав глибоко і розмазував яскраву помаду по члену.  
\- Чорт ... - Білл заплющив очі.  
Дивитися на це було просто нестерпно. Один вид коханця ледь не кинув його за край оргазму.  
\- Біллі подобається? - Роберт відсторонився на мить і легко лизнув головку. - Це так заводить. Хочеш, щоб я трахнув тебе? М-м-м?  
\- Так, - беззвучно відповів Білл, розглядаючи Роберта, той, в напівтемряві тут, здавався таким же ефемерним, як наві, які одурманюють і позбавляють розуму. - Хочу. Можна тебе цілувати?  
Роберт посміхнувся, відкрито і так красиво, що якби Білл міг, то закохався б ще раз.  
\- Звісно, - Роберт плавно скользнул по його тілу вище, завмираючи і демонстративно ведучи язиком по пальцях.  
Видовище було ще більш божевільним, частина свідомості спробувала запанікувати, що у людей не може бути такого гнучкого язику, але Біллу було все одно, тому що те, що відбувається означало - Грей його трахне і це буде прекрасно. Більшого він не просив. Роберт сковзнув рукою вниз, знімаючи його джинси, оглаживая слизькими пальцями.  
\- Ти так хочеш мене, - голос обволікав, заповнював весь простір. - Це так приємно відчувати.  
Білл відкрив очі, дивлячись в стелю. Той тонув в каламутній пелені.  
\- Я зупиню час для тебе. Обіцяю.  
\- Час? - Білл не розумів про що йдеться, але це і не мало значення, ніщо не мало значення крім Роберта, крім того, як він пестить його пальцями, так добре що Білл боявся кінчити до того, як Роберт візьме його. До того. Він хотів його член і кінчити від нього.  
\- Час, так, - погодився Роберт, нарешті, знову торкаючись його губ і Білл простогнав в його рот від того, як повільно член заштовхується в нього. Гарячий і пульсуючий. Також, як тоді, під сплетінням соснових гілок, в повній тиші.  
Вакуум. Колиска.  
Тиша темної води на глибині.  
Білл хрипло видихнув, відірвавшись від губ коханця і обійняв його за шию, зчепив пальці, заплющивши очі до кольорових спалахів під повіками. Роберт трахал швидко, з чітким ритмом, тихо видихаючи в плече. Поспішав. Білл неконтрольовано тремтів від гострих спалахів задоволення, приправлених болем, чомусь руки Роберта, що стискають його, здавалися обіймами удава. Але ні, дурості, в нього ж не може бути пазурів, Роберт притиснувся губами до його шиї, і Білл скрикнув, бо це точно був засос, сильний і болючий, зі слідами зубів. Його коханець тримав його зубами за горло і жадібно трахав, змушуючи задихатися від задоволення і похоті, болю і страху. Тваринного страху спійманої жертви.  
Як павук, який усвідомив, що буде зжертий після парування, але все одно пішов на це заради насолоди.  
Роберт утробно заричав, рухаючись швидко і сильно, стискаючи зуби. Білл плив в страшній мішанині відчуттів і десь на краю свідомості маячила думка, що батьки явно запитають про укус і він точно не придумає, що їм відповісти. Але це все не важливо ... не важливо.  
Значення має лише Роберт і їх задоволення. Він схлипнув, сильніше стискаючись на його члені, кінчаючи, відсторонено відчуваючи, як Роберт теж завмер і як член пульсує у середині.  
Думка про те, що тепер його сперма в ньому, змусила застогнати, від чергової хвилі неправильного збудження.  
\- Ми обов'язково повинні зустрітися ще раз, - прошепотів Роберт в його покусані губи, відстороняючись.  
У Білла дзвеніло у вухах. Він відчував себе спустошеним, але задоволеним. Його влаштовував подібний стан.  
\- Коли?  
\- Коли прийде час.  
\- Але п-почекай ... - Білл ніяково сіл. - Ти обіцяв мені зіграти.  
\- О, я зіграю. Але не зараз, Біллі. Всьому свій час.  
Білл розсміявся, розуміючи який це був класний обман.  
\- Ти обманщик, Роберт.  
\- Так, - закивав той, схиляючись і швидко цілуючи його. - Я - обманщик. Музикант-мисливець-обманщик. Але тобі подобається навіть це.  
Він провів великим пальцем по контуру губ, стираючи змазану помаду або грим. Білл міг би заприсягтися: малюнок на його шкірі став таким же ідеальний як і був до всього ... їх безумства.  
Роберт поправив свій одяг і завмер, взявши відкинуту скрипку, дивлячись на Білла.  
\- Ми побачимося.  
\- Побачимося.  
Це теж прозвучало обіцянкою.

***

Білл ще трохи полежав у сутінках несправжньою млина, вслухаючись в кроки пішовшого Роберта. У тишу і звук окремих крапель дощу по даху.  
Він встав, неквапливо одягаючись, відчуваючи, як тягне та пульсує укус на шиї. Повільно вийшов на вулицю, підставляючи обличчя прохолодним краплям, вдихаючи вологе повітря. Ярмарок гудів трохи віддалік, як розтривожений вулик.  
Варто було знайти Джорджі.  
Білл кружляв по території, роздратовуючись все більше. Ніде не було ні Джорджі, ні Бев. Навіть Едді. Але через чверть години пошуків, злість змінилася страхом. Куди вони зникли? І в цей момент, коли його почала охоплювати паніка, він і зіткнувся з Річі.  
\- Боже, Білл, привіт! - схопився за нього Річі. - Нікого не можу знайти, хоч тебе зустрів. Телефон Едді мовчить і ...  
\- У мене б-брат пропав, - сказав Білл, струшуючи його дотик. - І Бев. Здається.  
Річі глибоко зітхнув, намагаючись віддихатися, поправив окуляри, не приховуючи те, як тремтять його пальці.  
\- Ти ж теж відчуваєш це, так? Неправильність, - прошепотів Річі. - І що тепер робити?  
Вони звернулися до адміністрації. І Білл і Річі, що вчепився в його руку, довго сиділи в яскраво освітленому холі будівлі адміністрації, вслухаючись в оголошення. В якому просили Джорджі, або кого-небудь з людей, які бачили Джорджі, зв'язатися з ними.  
\- Їх не знайдуть, - хрипко прошепотів Річі.  
Білл похитав головою, зціпивши зуби. Їх не можуть не знайти. Просто цього не може бути.  
Річі ковтнув зібравшуся у роті слину і знову перевів погляд на телефон. Білл же бездумно дивився в стіну і думав про те, що якби їх кудись - куди? - дів Роберт, то він прекрасно вмів відволікати.  
Джорджі не знайшовся  
Білл боявся моменту, коли прийдуть батьки. Їм вже подзвонили і на нього нахлинула апатія, разом з диким і гнітючим почуттям провини. Це він відпустив Джорджі. Це його помилка. Все тільки його вина. Вони йшли разом і повинні були повернутися теж разом. Не розділяючись.  
І його ганебна пристрасть до незнайомця - тому що Роберт був і залишався чужим йому - ніяк не повинна була відвернути увагу від брата. Але саме так і вийшло. Він кинув його заради швидкого і нічого не значущого сексу, десь на задвірках фальшивих декорації.  
Він огидний брат.  
І найогидніший друг.  
Річі сильніше стиснув його руку і Білл помітив, що той плаче, тихо, без схлипів і ридань. Просто сльози. Він повернувся до друга, обіймаючи його, відчуваючи себе так, немов у нього замість очей скло. І він ніяк не може нормально моргнути.  
Батьки не кричали на нього. Вони виглядали блідими і розгубленими. Вони і ще кілька людей, які прийшли, щоб знайти своїх дітей.  
\- Ти надовго втратив його з виду? - Білл бачив, що очі його батька червоні.  
\- Може, чверть години. Я думав, що він з Беверлі. Але вона теж зникла. Вибач.  
Батько тільки хитнув головою, і Білл замовк. Мати пригорнула його до свого боку і він завмер так, продовжуючи нервово до судом у пальцях стискати руку Річі і відчував, як мама перебирає пальцями його волосся. Ох, він же валявся на мішках з сіном, там повинно бути стільки сміття.  
\- Ми сходимо, поп'ємо води?  
Мама кивнула, і він потягнув Річі за собою до найближчого кулеру. Змусив напитися.  
\- Все погано, - шепотів Річі, який зняв окуляри і витирав очі, він був зовсім не схожий на себе колишнього.  
\- Все буде добре, - тихо вимовив Білл, намагаючись говорити твердо. - Тобі потрібно додому.  
Річі похитав головою, шумно дихаючи.  
\- Я не можу ... не хочу додому.  
Білл залучив його в обійми, відчуваючи, що щось упускає. Щось, що прямо у нього під носом.  
\- Ти не бачив, куди пішов той скрипаль?  
Річі підняв голову.  
\- Скрипаль?  
\- Він грав майже в центрі, ти напевно його бачив.  
\- Білл, - очі Річі стали величезними. - Ніхто не грав тут на скрипці. Т-ти, - тепер заїкався Річі, - ти бачив скрипаля?  
\- Так, - кивнув Білл, не розуміючи, - бачив.  
Річі помовчав, потім, вочевидь, зміг погасити свою паніку і взяти себе в руки. Він відтягнув Білла далі в темний куток, від сліпучого світла болісно яскравих білих ламп.  
\- Це він, Воно, та тварюка, яка приходить з гір. З старою гори, там ще руїни обсерваторії. Може, пам'ятаєш, ми бачили, але не ходили туди?  
Білл пам'ятав.  
І гору, і будівлю просто на вершині. І злий, недобрий і важкий погляд, який він відчував спиною весь той час, поки будівля не сховалася за черговим пагорбом.  
\- Він забрав їх туди! Щоб зжерти. Нам потрібно йти!  
Білл похитав головою.  
\- Це к-казки, Річ. П-просто.  
\- Просто ніхто не бачив його, крім тебе. Він повів їх на гору, - Річі шепотів плутано, швидко. - Йдемо. Раптом вони ще живі? Ми повинні їм допомогти ...  
Білл прикусив губу, кинувши погляд на батьків. Вони точно нікуди його не відпустять, але раптом ... раптом Джорджі і справді там? І йому страшно. Він повинен врятувати брата. Після всього, що сталося, він теж не вірив в те, що зникнення дітей в цьому випадку може вирішити поліція.  
\- Ти підеш зі мною? - запитав він Річі. Одночасно і боячись і бажаючи щоб друг погодився.  
\- Я не хочу, - захитав головою Річі. - Але я піду, бо там Едді. Воно забрало Едді. Я не можу залишити його там. І Беверлі. Вона така мила і Воно забрало її.  
\- Добре, - погодився Білл, прикидаючи відстань і те, що зараз вже пізній вечір, перетікаючий у ніч. А їхати вночі в гори самогубство. - Поїдемо на велосипедах, хоча б частину шляху, - приструнив він Річі, котрий набрав повітря щоб обуритися.  
\- Так, - кивнув Тозіер і, знову схопив Білла за руку, потягнув його до найближчого виходу.  
У спустившійся вогкій темряві вони добігли до будинку Білла, де взяли дощовики, ліхтарики і велосипеди. Білл видерся на батьківський, навіть не відрегулювавши висоту керма. Але це було неважливо. Він тиснув на педалі, чуючи легкий шурхіт шин і мружачись від водяного пилу, що летіло в обличчя.  
Обігнувши пагорб він побачив.  
Побачив, що в руїнах нагорі жевріє вогник, зовсім маленький, мечущийся. Полум'я свічки у вітряну ніч. Він відразу уявив собі нещасного замерзлого Джорджі, що зіщулився у цього вогню, і направив велосипед у гору, підводячись на педалях, боячись втратити дорогоцінний час.  
Вони могли триста раз розбитися, але також Білл твердо був упевнений, що поки вони не піднімуться до обсерваторії - величезної, велетенсько-великої, на тлі налитої кривавою раною повного місяця - з ними нічого не трапиться. А ось що станеться після нікому не відомо.  
Річі відкинув велосипед, допомагаючи Біллу піднятися на прямовисну ділянку. Навпростець було набагато швидше і рівно настільки ж небезпечніше. Тиша, Білла дратувала ватяна і сонна тиша, ні руху вітру, ні крику птиці, нічого. Знову моторошний вакуум. Тільки його дихання, холодна рука Річі, що стискає його зап'ясті і хлюпання слизького бруду під ногами.  
\- Ти теж це чуєш?  
Білл підняв голову, прислухаючись. Крізь беззвучну пелену він розрізнив далекий плач.  
Джорджі.  
Він кинувся вперед, посковзнувшись, падаючи, піднімаючись, все ближче і ближче до руїн і крихітного вогнику в них. Стара будівля не втратило величності, навіть розгубивши велику частину містичного ореолу. Високі двері, Білл з побоюванням штовхнув їх і вони з тріском і скрипом провернулися на своїх розхитаних петлях. І він увійшов в обсерваторію, чуючи перелякане дихання Річі за спиною. Ще встиг якой відчуженно здивуватися самовідданості того. А потім зрозумів, що не дружба змогла змусити Річі піднятися сюди. Зовсім не дружба, якщо подумати.  
Він і Едді справді не були друзями. Тому що друзі не прагнуть постійно доторкнутися один до одного і не посміхаються ... так.  
Йому знову стало соромно за самого себе.  
Прямо під його носом друзі вели себе так, як треба. Як взагалі поводяться люди, які симпатизують один одному. Вони точно не втрачали голови. І не кидали молодших братів серед натовпу, щоб потрахатись.  
\- Ми підемо на світло? - шепнув Річі. - Навіщо Воно взагалі запалило свічку?  
\- Щоб ми могли знайти його, звичайно. Навіщо ж ще?  
Білл, обернувся до Річі, запам'ятовуючи його бліде обличчя, очі за лінзами окулярів, і, продовжуючи думати чи правильно він вчиняє, сказав:  
\- Едді теж тебе любить.  
Річі часто закліпав і спробував щось відповісти, але Білл вже його не слухав. Він йшов по темних переходах, обходячи чорніючі провали. Знаючи, що його чекає Роберт. Майже бачив, як той стоїть, гнучко спершись на хитке підвіконня і нетерпляче поплескує смичком по долоні.  
\- Ти спізнюєшся, мій милий.  
Білл завмер, дивлячись на свого випадкового коханця.  
\- Але нічого. Я терплячий.  
Роберт легко посунув смичком оплившую свічу.  
\- Сьогодні погана ніч, Вільгельм. Кривава повня і четвер. Час великого шабашу. Нечисть танцюватиме під тишу і вихвалятиме мертвих богів.  
\- Де Джорджі? - Білл стиснув кулаки, відчуваючи, як з дощовика тече вода.  
\- Тобто тільки Джорджі цікавить тебе? Решта дітей - ні?  
\- І інші, - повторив за ним Білл, розглядаючи Роберта, який, вочевидь, людиною не був. - Де вони, як їх забрати, і що ти таке?  
Роберт притиснув смичок до губ в фальшивому жесті глибокої задуми.  
\- На яке із питань відповідати? І в якій послідовності? О, привіт, Річі, не думав що ти вирішиш прийти, адже Білл такий хоро-о-обрий.  
Білл кинув погляд на блідого друга. Той злякано дивився на Роберта і нервово дихав.  
\- Разом веселіше, - він посміхнувся. - Гаразд. Отже, у мене є кілька життів, і серед них три, які вас так хвилюють, і я думаю, наскільки їх оцінити. Ви, двоє обірванців, не можете запропонувати нічого путнього, окрім, хіба що, ваших же душ. Але вас всього двоє. Не хочу продешевити. Аукціон відкритий.  
Річі прикусив губу. Білл знав, що той нажаханий і не розуміє, що Воно лише дражнить їх.  
\- Скажи, чого ти хочеш? - запитав Білл.  
О, він би спробував знайти і дістати те, чого забажає Роберт. Все що завгодно.  
\- Місяць з неба, - негарно ошкірився Роберт. - Але я сьогодні добрий. Вільгельм?  
Білл аж здригнувся і підняв на нього погляд. Роберт повільно йшов до них, недбало стискаючи смичок і це лякало куди сильніше, ніж якби вони зустріли маньяка з сокирою.  
\- Вільгельм-завойовник, пропозиція. Я хочу почути від тебе пропозицію для мене, і якщо вона буде вірною - я відпущу всіх дітей. Ось вони, - він дружелюбно вказав на стіну, - на картині.  
Білл повернувся подивитися, куди вказував Роберт і тут же відчув прохолодний дотик смичка до своєї шиї. Роберт був зовсім близько.  
\- Зважуйся, мій хоробрий Вільгельм. Я відпущу всіх за гідну ціну.  
Білл заплющив очі на мить.  
Запах каніфолі забився в ніс, хотілося чхнути, смичок небезпечно дряпав горло, все це ... це зводило з розуму. Роберт дивився на нього очікувально і спокійно. Як терплячий вчитель, який чекає відповіді від не надто розумного учня.  
\- Я ... віддам тобі все.  
\- Раз.  
Роберт трохи примружив очі.  
\- Ще спроба?  
\- Моє життя, воно твоє, тільки відпусти їх.  
\- Два, - смичок небезпечно рушив, пестячи ковзнув, подряпав шкіру, і Білл заплющив очі. Що? Що йому потрібно? Що потрібно всім створінням з легенд? - Ще спроба.  
\- Моя смерть, - прошепотів він, уже приречено вирішивши, що і в цей раз не вгадав, - вона твоя.  
\- Пропозицію прийнято, - майже в губи виголосив йому Роберт, Білл здивовано розкрив очі і охнув від того, як той був близько, дивлячись в мерехтливі вовчі зіниці. - Але ось просто припущу, що ти вгадав. І не знаєш на що погодився. Втім, для мене не має значення. Ти йдеш зі мною і - бачиш, милий, ми разом, як я і обіцяв? - тоді я відпускаю дітей. Вже відпустив.  
Величезна картина на стіні, мурал, який зображає гори і червоний місяць, ожив. І намальовані діти почали йти до них.  
\- Джорджі, - видихнув Білл, впізнаючи яскравий дощовик, майже сірий у ціх сутінках.  
\- Я монстр, Вільгельм. Але дам тобі сім хвилин, щоб попрощатися, - Роберт прикрив палаючі розплавленим металом очі. - А потім ти підеш. Зі мною.  
Білл закивав, напружено дивлячись на фігури, що наближаються, переступають край картини.  
Він кинувся до Джорджі, падаючи на коліна, притискаючи його до себе.  
\- Слухай мене, - він відчайдушно намагався стримати сльози. - Я дуже сильно люблю тебе. І прошу триматися подалі від цих місць. Будь хорошим хлопчиком, підтримуй маму і тата. Добре?  
Джорджі схлипнув.  
\- А ти? Ти підеш зі мною додому?  
\- Ні, - Білл погладив холодну щоку брата. - Ні, я більше не повернуся разом з тобою до нас у будинок. Прости мене. Я не повинен був тебе відпускати, але відпустив.  
Джорджі розревівся, стискаючи його в обіймах, а Білл поверх його голови, дивився на Роберта (якщо це ім'я було його).  
\- Мені пора, - Білл майже грубо відсторонив від себе брата, що чіплявся за його плечі. Взяв його обличчя в долоні, легко торкнувся губ поцілунком. - Все добре. Ідіть разом з Бев і Річі та іншими в місто. Скажи батькам, що я зірвався зі скелі. Тут багато прірв, і схилів, вони повірять.  
\- Ні, Біллі, не йди! Не треба, залишись! - Джорджі плакав за його спиною, коли він крокував до монстра. Той тепло, майже по-людськи посміхнувся.  
\- Знаєш, що прикро, любов моя? Він не згадає про це. А якщо згадає - не повірить.  
Білл боявся обертатися. Інакше кинувся б до брата і все виявилося марно.  
\- Він дійсно буде думати, що ти зірвався у прірву. Так сумно, - Роберт хитнув головою, в жесті жалю.  
\- Твоя магія?  
\- Ні, просто люди самі не хочуть пам'ятати те, що заподіює їм біль. Ніхто не любить відчувати біль постійно. Ходімо?  
Білл слухняно вклав руку в його долоню, з тієї приреченістю, як опустив б її в ведмежий капкан, чекаючи, що метал щелеп роздрібнить йому кістки. Пальці сильно стиснулися на його зап'ясті і він скривився.  
\- Нам теж в картину, так буде швидше, - і Роберт повів його за собою, крізь грань.  
Білл не обертався, він дивився під ноги і мовчав. Він точно знав - пейзаж навколо напевно захоплюючий, але дивитися не хотілося.  
Він думав про те, що було б класно, якби все це виявилося сном. Просто кошмаром. Який закінчився б тим, що він схопився на ліжку і побіг в кімнату до брата. Щоб просто обійняти незадоволеного, теплого зі сну Джорджі. Просто порадіти тому, що він живий.  
Але Білл не прокидався.  
Він йшов за скрипалем, а землю висвітлювала кривавий місяць.  
\- Я не знаю цієї легенди, - прошепотів Білл, спіткнувшись, і Роберт його відпустив.  
Вони завмерли майже на вершині гори, було вітряно, але не холодно. Далеко внизу Білл розглянув палаючі вогні міста, але, зрозуміло, правдою це бути не могло. Вони ж перейшли у картину.  
\- Не знаєш?  
Білл підняв голову, скрипаль спокійно дивився на нього.  
\- Тоді слухай, - Роберт ступив ближче, обіймаючи його і торкаючись губами вуха, - так як ти віддав мені свою смерть, а я дуже люблю смерті, то тепер ти не помреш.  
Чугайстер поклав долоню на його горло, відчуваючи, як воно сіпнулося під його рукою, Білл ковтнув.  
\- Так. І ми будемо гуляти ночами, лякаючи людей, красти і жерти немовлят. Трахатись один з одним ... Ти став нечистю, Вільгельм.  
Білл підняв голову, розглядаючи червоний, червоний, як кров місяць, помічаючи його відблиски в очах Чугайстра.  
\- ... і найголовніше: це ніколи, ніколи не скінчиться.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Він йшов лісом і чув як примари шепочуться у нього за спиною.  
Так тихо, немов опалі листя. Або невловиме дзюрчання струмка - беззвучне, поки не почнеш прислухатися і шукати це джерело.  
Білл махнув рукою, проходячи нею крізь примарну плоть, і найближче умертвие розтануло туманом. Треба сподіватися назавжди.  
Решта поспішили заткнутися і пропасти з його шляху.  
Дратували.  
Білл глибоко зітхнув. Відчуваючи запах свіжої джерельної води, холодної-холодній, такий що зводить зуби. Гірські струмки живили велику мережу місцевих озер. І одне було зовсім поруч.  
Білл завмер, дозволяючи тілу видозмінитися і знову стати людським. Він задоволено оглянув руки, відтворену одежу. Цілком підійде. Зійде за туриста. І в злому передчутті посміхнувся. Сьогодні він полює на навь. А ці милі створіння нізащо не нападуть на нього, якщо їх не обдурить його зовнішність.  
Або його не обдурить їх.  
Білл важко вдихнув вологе повітря, знову примушуючи свої легені працювати. Він умів ставати схожим на людину.  
Навь же ховалася погано. І це був юнак. Дивної, неземної краси, великоокий, з красивими вилицями і повними губами.  
Білл відчув голод.  
Єдиний мінус їх магії - вони не могли довго утримувати запаморочливо красиву зовнішність.  
\- Підемо до води? - співучо вимовив навь, підходячи ближче. Чари працювали, як ртутна лампа розжарювання, засліплювали, випалюючи усі думки.  
Ця навь була явно старше нього, а може навіть старше Пеннивайза.  
\- Хто ти? - розумно запитав Білл, в жесті здивування насупивши брови, перехоплюючи свій легкий рюкзак. - Ти заблукав? Навіщо нам до води?  
Білл струснув головою, і потер скроню.  
З-під опущених вій спостерігаючи за тим, як розчаровано ілюзія юнака закусила губи і через секунду знову спалахнула пригнічуючим, але невидимим сяйвом.  
Правильно, нехай видихнеться.  
\- Ходімо до озера? - навь знов простягнув руку і на цей раз Білл покірно стиснув її.  
Він намагався дивитися на стежку або траву, зберігаючи розум тверезим. Зрозуміло, в разі виникнення будь-яких проблем «місяць його смерті» прийде на допомогу, але він повинен вчитись харчуватися сам.  
Навь рухався дивно, полубоком, явно не світячи прозору спину. Це допомагало опиратися чарам і Білл часто кліпав.  
\- Я голодний, - тихо поскаржився він тому, хто хотів зжерти його.  
\- Я зможу тебе пригостити, - навь так жарко облизався, що Білл на секунду замислився, а чи не трахнути його, перед тим, як зжерти?  
\- Пригости? Зараз? - попросив Білл, присуваючись ближче і любовно окреслюючи вилиці наві. Такий ідеальний, ні найменшої вади.  
Білл потягнувся до його чітко окреслених губ, легко торкаючись їх в поцілунку, відчуваючи, як навь також невагоме, але тремтяче та нетерпляче, стискає його плече, відповідаючи на поцілунок.  
Білл ще декілька секунд дозволив собі насолоджуватися цим, а потім відростив ікла і вирвав наві язик. Клацнув щелепою, ковтаючи його, все ще звиваючогося, і наступним укусом відгриз частину обличчя, з хрускотом зламавши виличну кістку. Навь захрипів і забився в його хватці, але було вже пізно, рукою Білл виломив його незахищений шкірою та м'язами хребет.  
Істота дивно та кумедно завмерла, дивлячись все ще прекрасними очима прямо на нього. І зіницях ще жевріло життя. Сотні років, коли це створіння чекало мандрівників. Тисячі життів.  
\- Нехай твій перший день у пеклі триває десять тисяч років, і буде найкоротшим, - шепнув Білл і, не відмовляючи собі в задоволенні, легко виколов наві очі.  
І кинув тіло тут же, в м'яку хвою.  
Судячи з переляканого шелестіння, ще пара нявок тікала до озера, щоб там, в холодному і слизькому мулі заритися і ховатися в темряві. Чекаючи, поки Чугайстер піде.  
Білл виломав руку наві із суглоба, задоволенно вгризаючись в соковите м'ясо. Роздумуючи, чи не сильно образиться Пеннивайз, якщо він притягне йому тушку без рук? Ох, які ж ці тварюки смачні. Найсмачніші тільки люди.  
Наївшись, Білл повалився на м'яку хвою. Його вабило до озера, місяць ще навіть не зійшов і ніч була в розпалі. Швидше за все там люди. Він подивився на залишки наві, совість радила відтягнути їжу в лігво, але ніч ... він хотів гуляти.  
Недовго.  
До перших півнів.  
Як і завжди, зрештою.  
Білл тихо розсміявся сам собі і неквапливо рушив до озера, тихо наспівуючи під ніс.  
\- Задумуючи темні справи, на небі всміхається місяць ...  
Він обдивився довкола і повільно пішов до мерехтливого багаття попереду. Колись він був на тій стороні.  
Боявся темряви.  
Тремтів від шарудіння.  
\- Серце твоє дволике, зверху воно набито м'якою травою, а знизу кам'яне-кам'яне дно...  
Тріск багаття, тепло крові по венах, гуркіт ударів серця. Там були люди і це було добре. Він міг поговорити з ними. Дізнатися наскільки сильно змінився світ за... а за скільки років? Роки злилися в мішанину образів. Білл не рахував їх.  
Навіщо безсмертним час?  
\- Вітаю, - він ступив на хвою, криваво-червону в цьому окресленому колі світла. Що відрізав один світ від іншого. - Хороша ніч.  
Компанія молодих людей скинулась на нього і він із задоволенням вдивлявся в ці очі: цікаві, перелякані, збуджені, які завгодно, але не байдужі.  
\- Привіт, - насторожено кивнула йому мила руда дівчина. - Ти загубився? Або заблукав?  
\- Трохи змерз. Можу я присісти до багаття? - він зробив крок ближче, обводячи поглядом присутніх. - Ніч темна.  
\- Так, звичайно, - симпатичний юнак, єдиний з усіх, легко посміхнувся. - Ви ж не зможете завдати шкоди нам, якщо ми запросимо вас зігрітися?  
Білл нахилив голову набік, обводячи поглядом компанію. І завмер.  
\- Легенди і все таке, - Білл ощирився, розглядаючи змужнілого друга.  
Річі - дивне ім'я, але здається так, так, так його звали - став дорослим. Напевно, все-таки минуло більше десятка років.  
\- Горезвісна «помилка того, що вижив».  
\- Я впізнав тебе, Вільгельм, - прямо сказав Річі, що не панікуя, але близький до цього.  
\- Я теж впізнав тебе, Річі, - посміхнувся Білл, намагаючись щоб зуби не стали іклами. - Будь хорошим другом і пригости мене пивом?  
Той зам'явся на секунду, кидаючи погляд на юнака, що сидів поруч. І його Білл впізнав.  
Звичайно, той подорослішав. Але лагідний погляд і симпатична мордочка видавали його.  
\- Як твої справи, Джорджі?  
Юнак аж здригнувся.  
\- Звідки ви знаєте мене?  
\- Я знав твого брата. Дуже давно. Ти тепер навіть старший за нього.  
Джорджі нахмурився, так смішно, все ще продовжуючи посміхатися. Потім закусив губи і перевів погляд у багаття.  
Річі витягнув із сумки-холодильника банку і зам'явся. Білл розуміюче посміхнувся: Річі не хотів до нього торкатися, хоч якось наближатися.  
\- Передай, - Річі кинув банку Джорджі і той, смикнувши плечем на дивацтва, простягнув її Біллу.  
\- Спасибі, - ввічливо подякував йому Білл, розкриваючи банку. - Пива тут у лісі немає, така утрата. Ніяких радощів життя.  
Джорджі розгублено переводив погляд з напруженого Річі на вальяжно-розслабленого незнайомця. І не розумів. Не розумів, що відбувається. І якого біса дивний хлопець - майже підліток - так схожий на його брата. На фотографії брата, що залишилися.  
Білл зірвався в прірву тоді, тієї страшної темної ночі, коли місяць зловісно посміхався з чорного неба.  
Він пам'ятав, як брат обіймав його, чомусь плачаче.  
\- Отже? Джорджі, розкажи, як ваші справи?  
\- Добре, - хлопчисько знизав плечима. - Ось, вибралися відпочити на природу.  
\- І, напевно, розмовляєте про дрібниці?  
\- Обговорюємо легенди.  
Білл посміхнувся. Ну, звичайно, класика.  
\- Це завжди прекрасна тема. І що ви вже встигли розповісти? Ну, щоб я не повторювався.  
\- Про Чугайстра, - відповів Річі, інші пригнічено мовчали, розуміючи, що діється щось дивне, чуючи цю дивину, але все ще не бачили небезпеки, - про скрипаля з Чорної гори, про ікластих оленів.  
\- М-м-м, - простягнув Білл, відпиваючи пиво і закидаючи голову, розглядаючи зірки і місяць, що зійшов. - А я от нічого цікавого розповісти не зможу. Хіба що про навь?  
\- Розкажи про навь, - Джорджі дивився на нього великими блискучими очима. - Що це?  
Білл посміхнувся і глибоко вдихнув.  
\- Наві живуть у воді. Це мерці, утопленики, яким холодно на темному дні. Вони виглядають як люди, але тільки попереду. Красиві, лагідні. Вони поведуть тебе до свого озера, де зірки купаються в чорній воді. І там заманять, втоплять, зжеруть, а кістки поховають в мул, щоб їх ніхто не знайшов. Але їх легко визначити. Зі спини вони далеко не люди.  
Їх хребет і органи видно, можна протягнути руку і доторкнутися до них. Тільки навряд вони вам це дозволять. Коли зрозуміють, що ви щось підозрюєте або панікуєте, вони перестануть бути красивими. І повернуть собі свій початковий вигляд, зазвичай ступору навіть з десяток секунд їм вистачає, щоб доволокти жертву до води. А там вони непереможні. Залишається тільки приречено стати їм їжею.  
\- Моторошно, - погодився Джорджі, встаючи і пересідаючи ближче до Білла, не помічаючи, як Річі спробував схопити його за плече. - А хто ще є з лісової нечисті?  
\- А хто саме тебе цікавить? У цих лісах безліч мешканців, деякі полохливі, інші агресивні, - Білл посміхнувся. - А деякі дуже балакучі і можуть відпустити, якщо захопити їх чимось. Скажімо, Макошь?  
\- Макошь? - Джорджі захоплено дивився на нього.  
\- Мати Перуна громовержця, - Білл легко торкнувся його волосся. - Вона провідник між нашим світом і світом мертвих. Одна нога кістяна, одне око лілове. Зустріне тебе, нагодує, напоїть, вмиє, та спати укладе. Зможеш її заговорити - відпустить з дарами. Не зможеш - з'їсть.  
\- О, я точно не зможу. Забалакати, - розсміявся Джорджі, посміхаючись Біллу. Незнайомець йому подобався, дуже подобався. Причому явно в еротичному ключі. Поки Джорджі розглядав його обвітрені губи і яскраві, майже неприродньо сині очі, і думав про те що це моторошно дивно. Хотіти незнайомого хлопця, так схожого на померлого брата. Ох, він явно псих.  
\- Як думаєш, я можу побути з вами до ранку? Вночі в лісі страшно ... - він трохи посміхнувся. - Як щодо зібрати хмизу?  
Джорджі впевнено кивнув і підвівся першим, навіть не дивлячись на мовчазних друзів.  
\- На ніч наших запасів точно не вистачить, так що йдемо.  
\- Джорджі! - Річі перехопив його руку і юнак завмер, дивлячись на чужу долоню, що схопила його. Це було неправильно. Неправильно утримувати його.  
\- Що? - він вивільнився і допитливо подивився на Річі, друг виглядав моторошно переляканим і не відводив погляд від Білла.  
\- Ти повернеш його? - прямо запитав Білла Річі.  
\- Якщо він захоче повернутися, - якось дивно посміхнувся Білл.  
Навряд чи.  
Джорджі з готовністю пішов за ним. І перші десять хвилин вони справді збирали хмиз. Поки Джорджі не смикнувся його за руку.  
\- Ти ж Білл, так? Я думав, мені все наснилося. Але це не так. Я був хорошим хлопчиком. Як ти просив. Біллі, що він зробив з тобою?  
Білл не був собою так давно, але зараз, майже в непроглядній пітьмі, він відчував, як на очі навернулися сльози. Так давно він прощався з братом. Але зараз його буквально розривало на частини.  
\- Він нічого зі мною не зробив, - посміхнувся він, ласкаво притуляючи долоню до вилиці брата. - Нічого з того, чого б не хотілося мені самому.  
Джорджі сильно обійняв його, так притиснувши до себе що Білл міг розчути гуркіт його серця. Тепер Джорджі був вище, набагато вище, і старше ... так незвично.  
\- Ходімо зі мною? - шепотів Джорджі. - Підемо. Повернемося до батьків. Вони так зрадіють. Ми так довго шукали тебе ...  
\- Я не можу, - Білл відсторонився і підняв голову, заглядаючи в очі братові. - Повернутися не можу. Та й в мені мало чого залишилося від твого брата, Джорджі. Від того що було «Біллом». У мене просто його вигляд. Якісь уламки особистості. І тільки.  
\- Мама так плакала, - Джорджі похитав головою. - Будь ласка, Біллі, прошу тебе. Я так скучав. У нас навіть не було ... твоя могила порожня, тіло так і не знайшли. Я не міг навіть так відвідати тебе.  
Білл похитав головою, погладжуючи спину такого дорослого брата.  
\- Я не можу. Прости мене, я винен у всьому, - шепнув він.  
\- Так у чому ж?  
Білл відвів погляд, пояснювати все він не хотів і не міг. Та й навряд чи Джорджі б зрозумів, що Білл досі до пелени в очах хотів Роберта. Або Пеннивайз. Яка різниця?  
І тоді Джорджі жорстко перехопив його за волосся на потилиці і притулився губами до його рота, цілуючи. Змусивши розгублено відповісти. І відсторонено збагнути - Джорджі сильний і рішучий. Це інтригувало.  
Білл відповів, закидаючи руки йому на плечі, прогинаючись так, щоб щільно втиснутися, відчути, як сильно Джорджі його хоче.  
Тому що той хотів. Палко, неправильно і гірко. Білл дозволяв йому вести в поцілунку, хрипко дихаючи, представляв шию під жадібні губи брата і той кусав його. Але не зло, як можна було очікувати. Обережно, розпалюючи.  
\- Біллі, - видихнув він. - Я тікав у ліс, щоб знайти тебе. Але ти знайшов мене сам ...  
Білл не знав, що потрібно відповісти і чи потрібно відповідати. Його трясло.  
\- Я не шукав тебе, ніколи не шукав, - сказав він правду, зрозумівши, що Джорджі його можливо вже не чує. - Ви для мене всі померли. І мертві... так давно. Ти, - Білл осікся, бо Джорджі забрався рукою під одяг, під його сорочку, сильно проводячи пальцями по попереку, так добре, - ти хочеш мене трахнути?  
\- Хочу, - простогнав йому в губи Джорджі до болю притискаючи його в себе.  
Білл тихо застогнав, стискаючи плечі брата, майже чужака, пальцями. Кігті він ще не випускав, але знав, що до того все йде. Тому що він не зможе стримати себе. Ніколи не міг.  
\- Так сумував ...  
Джорджі шепотів йому в шкіру, попутно розстібаючи одяг.  
Коли до нього прийшов монстр, він був не таким активним.  
\- Джорджі, - зміг видихнути Білл, закидаючи голову, відчуваючи, що брат підхопив його і притиснув до дерева, дозволяючи стиснути ноги, схрестивши на поясниці. - Ти хочеш повернутись?  
Джорджі його не чув або не слухав. Жадібно стискав його і свій члени, ведучи губами по його горлу.  
\- Скажи, ти повинен сказати, що хочеш повернутися, - майже схлипнув Білл.  
Джорджі жарко видихнув йому в шию, притискаючись так, що неможливо було вдихнути.  
\- Хочу бути з тобою. Повернутися додому з тобою. До мами і тата. Вони так сумують ... Не хочу повертатися без тебе.  
Білл заплющив очі. Все було не так. Джорджі хотів повернутися, але повернутися не на самоті. Це було неправильно.  
Гаразд. Білл відкинув усі зайві думки.  
Вони трахнутся і потім все вирішать. Можливо. Він опустив руку вниз, стискаючи його член, з силою провів вгору-вниз, вслухаючись в збите дихання.  
\- Давай, Джорджі? - Білл продовжував його пестити, моторошно нестійка поза тільки сильніше заводила. - Давай, не бійся, мені не буде боляче. Мені не буває боляче.  
Джорджі проскуліл в його плече, перехоплюючи зручніше, штовхаючись, замирая на декілька нескінченно довгих миттєвостей. І починая рухатися, жадібно, швидко, майже грубо. Немов відіграючись на ньому за всі роки, прожиті без брата.  
Білл заплющив очі, дозволяючи своїй людської частини, тому, що від неї залишилося, битися і вити від радості. Він знайшов Джорджі. Він повернув його. Він забере його з собою і вічно буде поруч. Він любив Джорджі. Так сильно любив ... і любить зараз, в цей самий момент. Білл здригався від різких і сильних рухів, стискаючи колінами боки Джорджі, відкривши нічого невидющі очі, відчуваючи, як на його обличчя, ніби прохолодна тканина, м'яко лягає світло місяця.  
Ось тільки все це така ж ілюзія і дурман. Він застогнав, дряпаючи плечі Джорджі, смутно міркуючи що вже роздирає їх кігтями. Але його брат, його коханець нічого не говорив. Джорджі відчайдушно брав його, утримуючи. Немов з нелюдською силою. А раптом ... А раптом щось сталося тоді? Усередині картини, де були замкнені зниклі після карнавалу діти. Може там, під світлом червоної місяця малюк Джорджі змінився? Став ... не зовсім собою. Таким же неправильним? Як і він тепер.  
Білл заскиглив, сильно стискаючи на члені свого брата, жадібно віддаючись йому. Так добре що тепер їх вік настільки різниться.  
Тому що насправді Білл завжди хотів мати старшого брата.  
Не бути ним.  
\- Джорджі, - простогнав він, ласкаво гладячи його волосся, і здригаючись від глибоких поштовхів, - мені доведеться вбити тебе.  
\- Звичайно, - Джорджі видихнув, сховавши обличчя в його шию. - Інакше ти кинеш мене. А цього ... не повинно трапитися. Знову.  
Білл охнув, відчувши, як Джорджі набрав темп, жадібно вбиваючи в нього.  
\- Чорт! - Білл кінчив несподівано навіть для себе, знову дряпаючи плечі брата. І так і залишився, вчепившись в нього, глибоко дихаючи, відчуваючи поштовхи еякуляції, всередині, і що Джорджі явно десь в тій частині всесвіту де дуже добре для їх дійсності.  
Через хвилину Джорджі відсторонився, обережно опускаючи його, дивлячись на те, як Білл одягається, як розірваний в пориві пристрасті одяг стає колишнім.  
\- Білл, - Джорджі знову торкнувся його щоки, погладив, так як в дитинстві. - Будь ласка, давай підемо звідси, разом?  
Білл знову повів головою, тепер в ньому прокидався голод.  
\- Джорджі, у тебе є шанс піти зараз. І то, тільки тому, що я здаєтся ще пам'ятаю хто ти. І як сильно любив тебе у тому житті.  
\- Ні, - Джорджі сумно посміхнувся. - Я знаю, що мені кінець. Бачив це під червоним місяцем. Дуже давно. Я готовий до цього.  
Білл похитав головою.  
\- Прошу. Поки ти можеш піти.  
\- Не можу, - Джоджі повільно опустився на коліна, зітхаючи. - Не зможу.  
\- Добре, - погодився Білл, запускаючи руку в його волосся, змушуючи вигнути шию і дивитися в небо. - Місяць, такий ж червоний, як і тоді. Як у той день.  
Джорджі нічого не встиг сказати, коли Білл різко, раптово і зовсім тихо, пробив рукою його груди, витягаючи скорочующеся серце. Аорта і легеневий стовбур були ще не розірвані, і воно продовжувало битися, перекачуючи кров.  
\- Я дуже тебе кохаю, - прошепотів Білл, вдивляючись в почавши стекляніти очі Джорджі. - Мабуть.  
І вирвав серце з грудей.  
Постояв над тілом, що завалилося на бік, відчуваючи теплоту плоті, яка продовжує ритмічно скорочуватися у нього в долоні.  
\- А ще мені потрібна твоя рука. Права підійде.  
Він глибоко вдихнув і ривком вирвав руку зі суглоба, розриваючи плоть, відокремлюючи руку від тіла. Не втримавшись, Білл упав на коліна поруч з холонучим тілом і вчепився зубами в м'ясо, жадібно вигризая цілі шматки. Він завжди буде з ним. Усередині нього. Стане ним. Його плоттю і кров'ю. Завжди разом. Тільки так. Тільки так і правильно.  
Білл віддихався, стираючи кров з губ, ще сильніше вимаравшись в ній. Місяць стояв в зеніті, пора би повернутися в лігво.  
Скрут вже мав прокинутися.  
Білл посміхнувся, піднімаючи з землі руку, серце він і не відпускав, воно майже припинило битися. Скрут був одним із найкращих на його смак візуальних зовнішностей Пеннівайза. Але його смаки, як зазвичай не поєднувалися ні з чиїмись. Цілковито.  
\- Мені іноді здається, що ти переслідуєш мене, - він підняв голову, дивлячись на місяць. - А іноді - що це я полюю за тобою. Тепер Джорджі мертвий, він зі мною. І тільки ти ведеш мене у світі живих.  
Місяць залишався безмовним.  
Він піднімався в зеніт. Його час тільки починався.  
Його теж. Тому що кров з руки Джорджі вже холодила його плече.  
До вогнища можна було не повертатися, Джорджі знайдуть тільки вранці. Там переляканий Річі, Білл хижо облизався, інстинктивно скалячись, його б теж зжерти, так ... Але краще залишити боятися, так якщо колишній друг знову все-таки зважиться повернутися в ліс, Білл відшукає його куди швидше. Відчує. І ось вже тоді вже спіймає і з'їсть.  
Повернувшись до місця, де він задер навь, Білл зітхнув і, закинувши залишки туши на плече, пішов до скрута. Той вже чекав його, Білл чув його нетерпіння і спрагу, як розлите в повітрі місячне світло. Чув, як тремтять та спалахують у темряві тонкі канати павутиння, від рухів його лап.  
\- Не хвилюйся, милий, я вже йду, - він фиркнув. - І несу тобі подарунки.  
Він скотився в темну непримітну печеру і хитнув головою, посміхаючись павуку, який нетерпляче переступав лапами.  
\- Здраствуй, кохання моє, - він звалив здобич на підлогу печери. - Бачу, ти скучав.  
\- Звичайно, - прошипів скрут, погладжуючи його пазуристою лапою, однією з безлічі, швидко сковзаючи по павутинні.  
\- Але не по мені, а по їжі.  
\- І це теж, - погодився Пеннівайз, ліниво витягуючись на місячне світло. Роберт не був чугайстром, як тоді вирішив Білл, точніше Воно об'єднувало у своїй подобі таку кількість нечисті, що віднести його до якогось одного виду, було б неправильно. - Але в основному за тобою. Дякую. Без тебе я був би злий і голодний. І самотній.  
\- Така доля, - Білл прикрив очі, пестячись до лапи. - Самотність.  
\- Ти приніс мені щось знайоме, - монстр рушив ближче до видобутку. - Що це?  
Білл похитав головою і посміхнувся.  
\- Це Джорджі. Він захотів бути завжди зі мною. І буде. Його серце в мене.  
Величезний павук вивудив тушу наві і вхопив жвалами. Йому було байдуже до дурних спогадів і жалю компаньона.  
\- Ти приніс мені руку і серце ... свого брата. Так романтично, - скрут вже догризати то, що залишилося від колишнього утопленика. Пеннівайз потягнувся ближче, притискаючись закривавленими щелепами до Білла, в страшній пародії на поцілунок. - Підемо погуляємо?  
\- Прийми більш людську, - Білл спочатку поклацав пальцями, звично почухав зчленування педипальп під жвалами, так, наче скрут був звичайною величезною кицькою, - форму.  
\- Навіщо ж? М-м-м?  
Білл посміхнувся і зітхнув.  
\- Щоб ти, милий, лякав як треба - ласкаво й неквапливо. А не з наскоку, як в дурних людських фільмах жахів. Місяць сьогодні чудовий. Як і той, який ти подарував мені давно.  
\- Я б дав тобі ще один, - муркнув скрут і потягнувся, лапи стали чорно-сизим туманом, нещільним маревом, що поступово переплавлювався в темний кокон та набував обриси людини.  
Роберт з досадою потер скроні і похитнувся від того що в нього врізався Білл, задоволено обіймаючи.  
\- Але на жаль, місяць тільки один.  
Він схилився над Біллом, цілуючи його і посміхаючись.  
\- Ти розлякав всю навь, але місяць високо ... І так навіть цікавіше. Підемо пополюємо?


End file.
